


Strip My Fears Away

by wtfidekgtfo



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Evak - Freeform, M/M, Stripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfidekgtfo/pseuds/wtfidekgtfo
Summary: Even has finally found a job after desperate searches. He has accepted the offer to be a bartender at a strip club. He's only new there, but apparently he isn't the only one...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is an idea that I got just this morning and thought hey let's write this. This is the first fic I've ever written and I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not but yeah! All criticism is welcome and please point out if I've made any mistakes! I hope you enjoy :)

**Even**

Even never in his wildest dreams would have thought that he’d be spending all of his nights in a strip club. But there he was, serving horny people drinks and watching everyone get a bit of action. He didn’t know whether he was comfortable in this workspace yet but it was a job and he was earning money, and at this moment it was all that mattered to him.

He had applied for every single type of job imaginable in hopes of getting at least something. The strip club had called him about 3 hours later saying that they were absolutely desperate for staff and would just about take anyone on. Even though this job wasn’t the most desired one for him personally, he had thanked the Gods that he had taken a bartender course back in his first year of college in hopes of making it easier on himself and his friends at parties, making them all cocktails and hearing the pleasing sighs as everyone complimented his mixing skills. Maybe he was a natural at this. So he gladly accepted, even though he had hoped he’d find something better, something that didn’t keep him on his feet all night.

I bet you’re thinking “oh what kind of a guy wouldn’t want to work in a strip club, watching hot chicks twirl around poles and give lap dances” but honestly, this is the last place Even wanted to be. He hated seeing girls mindlessly selling their bodies away. Sure it was sexy and quite arousing how they gracefully twirled around the poles, but the thought and reason behind it made Even sad. Now of course he didn’t know why the strippers did what they did, he only knew what he had seen from movies and stereotypes, but he hoped to find out whether it was something they enjoyed, or something that they absolutely despised but did because it’s easy money. So he kept his thoughts to himself(for now, only because he was new) and continued mixing drinks, trying to pay as little attention to the strippers as he could.

His shift had started at 9pm and it was now 11pm and Even was getting bored. ‘No wonder they were short on staff, there’s nothing to do’ he thought to himself. It seemed that the later it got, the less alcohol people wanted. They were too drunk on lust to even finish their drinks, nevermind buy new ones. Most people were leaving in different directions, strippers in tow, getting ready for a wild night. Even propped his elbows up on the bar counter and rested his chin in his hands, carefully scanning his new workplace. The whole club was dimly lit with a deep romantic red. There were soft leather couches accompanying each round table, simply waiting to be occupied. Posters of naked women were scattered on the walls, advertising what the club had to offer. Three stages spread across the back of the club, all with poles on them, ready to be touched and used. Even wondered how much training went into the art of pole dancing. I mean surely they must have to do a lot of it to have the strength to hoist their full bodies up just with the help of their arms and nothing else. He respected that. It showed dedication to the job. As he was staring off into the distance, deep in thought, Even didn’t notice that someone had walked up to the bar until they hastily cleared their throat.

  
“Uh sorry, excuse me, but do you know where the manager is?”

Even averted his eyes to the person in front of him and instantly lost his ability to breathe. Before him stood a young boy, one who had definitely just turned 18, red SnapBack set softly over his golden curls, dressed in a jet black Nike tracksuit and a backpack in hand, fidgeting with the strap and staring nervously at Even, awaiting an answer. Even’s heart rate picked up immediately. Wow. This boy is _breathtaking_. Literally.

Even was completely mesmerised by this boy’s beauty and only managed to snap out of his trance when the boy quietly cleared his throat again.

  
“S-sorry, what did you say?” Even stuttered, still trying to compose himself.

  
“I was just wondering if you knew where the manager is, I’m kinda new here and I don’t know where to go yet” the boy answered, still fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

  
Even just blinked. Staring straight at the cute boy, obviously still mesmerised by his beauty. _So this boy is going to work with me. At the bar. Oh wow how did I ever get this lucky._  Even thought to himself, trying to keep his now giddy mood under wraps, until he realised he was once again keeping the boy waiting.

Blushing lightly Even began to speak.

  
“Eh, yeah hold on a sec I’ll go get him for you” Even replied, trying to play it cool.

  
Even turned around and went to go into the back where his manager’s office was situated, but then turned around.

  
“What’s your name?” Even asked cautiously.

  
“Isak. Isak Valtersen.” He mumbled quietly, not looking up from his bag strap. _Damn I wish I was that bag strap_  Even thought before turning around and bashing straight into his manager.

  
“I’m so sorry sir” Even blurted out. “I was just on my way to get you, there’s someone here looking for you.”

  
“Relax Even, it’s okay, it’s not like you just smashed all our alcohol, it was just a little run in” his manager replied, slowly waving it off and turning his attention to Even’s new favourite eye candy, and apparently new colleague too.

  
“Ah yes Isak you’re here, thank you very much for joining us and welcome to the team!” The manager said, sticking out his hand for a formal handshake.

  
Isak shook his hand hesitantly and awaited the managers instruction.

  
“Okay, so, you’re going to be on stage 1 so your dressing room is just down that corridor and on the left. If you need anything else, my office is just at the back here and you can come anytime” the manager said confidently while gesturing to his own office.

  
_Wait._ Even halted for a second.

  
_Did he just say-_

  
This beautiful boy wasn’t going to be joining Even at the bar.

He isn't a bartender. He is a _stripper_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak followed his eyes as they slowly traced Isak’s body, looking him up and down as he licked his lips. This is ridiculous, he thought once again, wrapping his arms around his body, suddenly feeling self conscious.

**Isak**

Isak was nervous as hell. He had never done something as _exposing_ as this. But he had just moved out of his parents house. His _god awful_  parents house. And he needed money to pay for rent, food and his education. He wasn’t going to let his _home_ life get to him. 

Even the word _home_ made his skin crawl. That house wasn’t his home anymore. It was pain in the form of a building. He hated the thought of even going anywhere near the direction where his so called mess of a family lived. He hated that house with a passion, and him moving out was like a breath of fresh air that he never knew he needed so much.

So there he was, standing in a strip club, fidgeting uncontrollably with his bag strap and staring at his new manager with wide eyes. He had just revealed exactly why Isak was there. _Shit. This hot bartender guy now knows I'm a stripper._  Isak couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He felt ashamed that this is where his life had lead him, but he needed the money so bad that he was just about willing to do anything to keep his life afloat. He was independent now. He could do this. He had to.

So he ignored the bartender’s shocked look, nodded lightly at the manager and proceeded to the back to find his dressing room after he had thanked him. _This is going to be interesting._

Isak walked into his dressing room and took in his newly found surroundings. The room was painted a light blush pink colour with baby blue stripes streaming across diagonally on the walls. There was a white table with make up scattered all over it and a mirror hung above it that had light bulbs lining it, looking like the ones backstage in a theatre’s dressing room. A black chair was pulled out from the table, inviting Isak to sit down on it.

Isak sighed in relief and slowly closed the door, putting his bag down by the table. He stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t just look exhausted, he was exhausted. There were purple bags right under his drooping eyes. He took off his favourite snapback and ran a hand through his disheveled hair while trying to pat down the stray hairs that were jumping out in different directions.

He stopped toying with his hair and tried to calm himself down. He was so nervous and anxious that it was making the room spin. He sat down on the chair and closed his eyes, taking in some deep breaths and trying to steady his breathing, aswell as his racing heart. He was supposed to go on in 10 minutes and he didn’t even know how he was going to face all the people out there, never mind actually trying to look sexy while twirling around a pole.

When he could finally breathe normally again, he grabbed his bag and took out his outfit of the night, a light pink bunny leotard that came with fluffy ears and a fluffy tail. Then he slowly reached deeper into the bag and pulled out his black lace heels. This was in no way Isak’s choice. When Jonas, his best friend, had found out that Isak had applied for a job at the strip club as a stripper, he made a bet that if Isak got the job, he’d have to wear a furry animal costume of Jonas’ choice. And if not, Jonas had to wear one to the next party they went to. Isak thinking he wouldn’t get the job, agreed and laughed in his face, a smirk playing on his lips.

But Isak had gotten the job, and knew that he was too desperate for money to decline the offer. So he took off his clothes and stared at the little piece of clothing he had. _I can't believe I have to wear this in front of everyone. Especially the hot bartender, he's going to think I'm a joke._  He wasn’t going to be a pussy though, he wasn’t going to knock off the bet. He was going to do this with his head held high. He was going to put on a show in hopes of getting some money. So he slowly slipped into the leotard, trying to adjust it so it was as comfortable as possible, then proceeded to put on his fluffy bunny ears and cute little tail. _This is ridiculous_ he thought as he once again stared at himself in the mirror, while trying to adjust his hair under the fluffy ears.

As he was about to leave someone knocked on the door. He walked over and pulled the door open.

_Shit._

_It's the hot bartender._

“Eh- I- sorry- you have to be up on stage now.” He stuttered, clearly taken aback by Isak’s outfit of the night.

Isak followed his eyes as they slowly traced Isak’s body, looking him up and down as he licked his lips. _This is ridiculous_ , he thought once again, wrapping his arms around his body, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“Eh yeah I know, I was just about to leave the room but then you knocked on the door and here we are” Isak replied, laughing nervously while trying to avoid any eye contact, his arms still wrapped tightly around his body.

_Fuck._

_This is not what I expected another conversation with the hot bartender to go like._

He quickly grabbed his heels and pushed passed the bartender, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore. His heart racing a hundred miles per hour.

As he scurried off to the stage, he was pretty sure he heard the bartender mumble a quiet ‘damn’ under his breath as soon as Isak had turned his back to him, but he figured he was probably just mishearing things. Someone as hot as him couldn’t possible think that Isak was in any way attractive, especially in this god forsaken bunny leotard.

When Isak got to the back of the stage, his hands couldn’t stop shaking and he started feeling like he was going to pass out. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._  He whispered to himself repeatedly, trying to calm himself down. He quickly slipped on his black lace heels, trying to steady himself while holding onto the rail at the side. _I'm so glad I practiced how to walk in these earlier he thought._  He looked over at the tech guy and nodded. He was ready. The lights went out and the music started playing.

 

**Jeremih – All the time**

_Early in the mornings when I think about you_  
Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”  
In the mornings when I wanna fuck you  
Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”  
I could fuck you all the time  
I could fuck you all the time

 

He was ready. And he was going to put on one hell of a show.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Thank you all so much for the amazing response to the first chapter of this fic! I was so surprised that you guys liked the idea and my writing too! I've decided to continue to write it, I don't know for how long but I'm continuing :) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, ideas or criticism then be sure to hit me up here in the comments section or on twitter @wtfidekgtfo :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
